Welcome To Wammy's
by AmberInferno
Summary: Kagome Higurashi's parents have just died. She has no one. Souta hates her. So now she is in Wammy's! Kagome now has to navigate the the road of life as she meets the strangest people ever. Will she fall in love with someone from Wammys or maybe even that cute guy named (not telling) or will she be whisked away to live in the past with strangers? She's in for the ride of her life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or death note

**Mom and Gramps...**

"Mom! Souta! Gramps! I'm home!" I yelled as I ran in. I look at the clock and see that school has already started. Oh well I'll go tomorrow. I sense an aura in the house, one that I don't recognize. I head toward it quietly. It's in the living room and theirs more than one. I peek into the living room and I see my grandfather's corpse. It has no fingers, they had been cut off, and there in his stomach was a hole. He had been gutted. His stomach to his neck was cut open, his guts and intestines littered the floor. Blood was all over staining him red. I look over to see my mom. She too was dead. Her clothes had been torn off her. Her private area was bleeding. She was raped. Her eyes were staring blankly at nothing. Her neck was bruised and slit. Three men were in the living room covered in blood laughing. The first looked young and was please according to his aura. The second was a bit older and he was content. He was grinning and laughing. The third was older, around 18-20. He was horrified and disgusted if his aura was correct. He did not look it though.

"Did you all hear that?" The first asked.

"Hear what?" The other two asked.

"It sounded like a girl. A young one too." The first replied. The older one looked towards the door and met my horrified gaze. I duck behind the door ready to run at any moment. The younger two started toward her hiding place.

"No one is here. Lets leave. We're here for them and now there dead so lets go." The older one said. Why? He saw me here.

"Fine." The second oldest said as the youngest nodded. They left soon after. I didn't leave my hiding until I heard the car leave.

"Mom! Gramps! I'm home!" Souta screamed as he came in. He headed to the living room. Kagome grabbed her brother to stop him.

"No! Souta don't!" I said.

"Kagome? What's going on why can't I go to the living room?" He tried to look past me but I turned him away and covered his eyes so he couldn't see the gruesome sight. I lead him to the kitchen and sat him at the kitchen table.

"Souta I will tell you what's going on after I make a phone call in my room but you cannot go into the living room until I say you can. Ok?" I said.

"Okay." He replied. I went to the fridge and got him some chunky chip cookies. He sat there eating them waiting.

**Kagome's Room:**

"911 how may I help you?"

"Um I came home and I found my mom and grandfather dead."I say trying not to cry.

"Where do you live dear? The Higurachi Shrine." I say sniffling.

"Police will be right there."

The call ended.

**20 Minutes Later:**

There was a knock on the door. 2 police men stood at the door. I let them in and lead to the living room.

"Kagome what's going on?" Souta was standing in the kitchen doorway with a cookie.

"Poor lads in denial." Said one of the police officers.

"Denial? Over what?" Souta asked.

"Nothing Souta. Go back to the kitchen." Kagome said. Souta did as she said. I turn back to the police. "He's not in denial. He doesn't know."

"Why?" The police officers asked.

"He'd want to touch them but your not supposed to touch the body."

"That's only for murders."

"They were murdered."

"Do you have proof?"

"I came home saw 3 men standing over the bodies covered in blood. Also that is not a natural cause of death." I say pointing into the living room not looking in. "Now i'm going to tell my brother." As I walk away I hear one of the officers run from the room and vomit. The police officers leave with mom and gramps.

"Souta there's something I need to tell you. Mom And gramps..." I take a deep breath.

"Mom and gramps what?" He asked curious.

"They are... Dead."

**3 Weeks Later:**

Poor Souta. He hadn't said a word since he found out. Neither have I. If I have something to be known I write it down. I can't. I can't eat or sleep. I stayed locked in my room with Souta for an entire week. When I did I didn't speak. Souta blamed me. He said only one thing since he found out.

"It's your fault!" He broke down in to sobs and didn't want to stay with me. So aunt Yagami took him in. She offered to keep me to but Souta threatened to run away if I stayed. So I left. This brings me here. An orphanage.

"Miss Higurachi welcome to Wammy's."

My name is Kagome Higurachi and this is my story.

* * *

_Sorry that took so long it's just that I got caught up in it and it sort of scared me (The original, this is edited i__t even scared my brother which is hard to do.) Any way don't trust the summary because this isn't going the way I planned. And apply we are going to meet light. (Did _not_ plan that!)_


End file.
